


A Paint Job in Time Saves Nine

by Reau_Camael



Series: Bad Omens [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Crack, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reau_Camael/pseuds/Reau_Camael
Summary: “No I’m not drunk, I am an angel and I teleport. Fuck you.”Chaotic supernatural road trip fic
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: Bad Omens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838749
Kudos: 2





	A Paint Job in Time Saves Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Original characters:
> 
> Camael: Failure of an angel. 
> 
> Reau: Half-demon, hunts with Sam and Dean.

“No I’m not drunk, I am an angel and I teleport. Fuck you.” Camael growled at Reau.  
“Oh right, teleporting, like when you got uh, lost, like 5 minutes ago? Real useful skill”  
“I didn’t get lost, I just couldn’t make it back! Cas! Tell her!”  
Cas: This is your fight, Camael, don't drag me into it.  
“Hah!” Reau said, and Dean sighed

“Alright, both of you quit it” he said, & turned on the car, “No more arguing for the rest of the trip”  
Camael: wow, Cass, can really see why you decided to be friends with this killjoy.  
Cass: High words for a disowned angel. *Camael, hurt, shuts right the fuck up*  
Reau: hah! Fallen angel, and you don't even have wings! 

Camael: *continues their silence* *no will power* *it’s been 5 seconds tops* *giant ass fucking thunder and shadow wings show up*  
Cass: Please stop, at this rate you’re going to be powerless by the time we get to kansas.  
Reau: Hah! Those are your wings? Pathetic! Meanwhile I have these-”  
Dean: *mutters* oh no… *louder voice* No, Reau, maybe don't…

Reau: *unfurls her Sparkly My Little Pony wings* Look at THESE badass wings!!  
Camael: …….. Are those… my little Pony wings?  
Cass: Oh no  
Camael: I’m sorry I didn’t realise I was messing with a horse! Do you fart sparkles too? Or are you not included in the My Little Pony Inner circle

Reau: first of all, Its PONIES, not Horses! It's literally in the name!!! Secondly, these are SO badass! I can fly, like ten whole feet with them!! TEN:!! What can you do with those SHADOWS huh?  
Dean: *just sighs*  
Camael:... actually travel long distances via teleportation. Like so...  
Cass: NO NO YOU ARE NOT TELEPORTING FOR ALL OUR SAKES CAN YOU PLEASE STOP USING YOUR GRACE SO WASTEFULLY! Now, please just sit. Both of you.

Reau: HAH your teleportation is USELESS!  
Dean: it has been TWO MINUTES people. TWO! We still have THREE HOURS left until Kansas, so everyone better stop arguing Right Now!  
*car falls silent*  
Reau: *leans over, whispers in Camel's ear* let's take this fight to the roof, shall we? 

Camael: *in her head is like… yeah… my mana is OUT like Imma pass out in a sec* *externally* *whispers back* oh, you are on, you little shit. *tackles Reau out of the window, latching on to the window frame to keep from falling onto the street and pulls himself on to the trunk.* COME AT ME  
Reau: *internally: HOLY SHIT WHY ARE WE GOING SO FAST THIS IS TERRIFYING THIS WAS A MISTAKE*. Actually aloud: Oh I will! * takes out my little pony knife, lunges at Camael*

Camael: Grinning, saving their breath because holly shit tunnel vision is a THING. Dodges to the side and over the car roof so one of their feet is on the car hood.  
Dean: Hey! Watch the windows, I’m driving!  
Camael: Right, sorry, sorry! *rolls eyes* kicks out at Reau, trying to dislodge her from the car.

Reau: *just barely dodges kick, nearly get swept off the car* Hah! Is that all you've got? *takes out a throwing knife, throws it at Camael, loses balance, nearly falls off the car, is INTERNALLY SCREAMING WHY DID SHE THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA*  
Dean: If this car gets one scratch I will END both of you! 

Camael: (To Dean) yeah yeah. *hit by knife* *internally: FUCK* *almost falls back onto the hood, launches self across roof, catching the window again, pulling the knife out to try to stab Reau*  
Camael: it just certainly is not, little demon, THERE'S a whole lot more where that came from!  
Reau: Aw losing your balance already? I expected more from yo- *dodges knife, loses balance, topples off the top of the side of the car, hangs on by the edges of the top, barely manages to scramble up on top again. Takes a deep breath, glares at Camael* 

Reau (again):“Oh, you'll pay for that” *tries to take out her knife from her boot. It's stuck. She tries to wiggle it out again. Still stuck*  
Reau (once again): Just, uh, hang on for a minute, ok? *Grits her teeth, tries to take out the knife once again. It's STILL stuck* “You know what! I don't need this” *abandoning the knife attempt, she turns to Camael & swings her fist at her*  
Meanwhile, inside, Sam turns to Dean, “Should we stop them, do you think?” 

Dean: ...nah.  
Camael dodges by opening the door swinging into the car. : “Hey Cass, fancy seeing you here!”  
Cass: if you hurt dean’s car I will not help you.  
Camael: thanks for the support, bro, *pulls self out of the window onto the roof behind Reau.* “What’s up bitch” Camael says as they shove Reau forwards.

*Reau tumbles backwards, the knife in her boot slips out, and scratches the back of the car as it tumbles down onto the road*  
Reau: oh SHIT!  
Camael: *triumphantly standing on the roof* what? Care to admit defeat? *sees scratch* OH GOD  
Cass: Camael! Do not use our fathers name like that!

Camael: yeah yeah, sorry, I almost fell  
Cass: we’ll be more careful then  
Camael: OK MOM  
Reau: *whispering* WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO?!!!  
Camael: HEY DEAN!! Would you believe—

Reau: *grabs Camael, slaps hand on her mouth* Whispering: Oh dont you fucking dare this is your fault too!  
Dean: Yeah? What's going on?  
Reau: ABSO:LUTELY NOTHING EVERYTHING IS FINE WOW WHAT A NICE DAY TODAY WOULD YOU LOOK AT THOSE CLOUDS!  
Camael: REAU IS LYING, WE—

Cass: REALLY they LOVE THIS MUSIC! *teleports and grans Camael off the roof by the collar, whispers* We need the demon alive, and we need its help. Plus, Reau is nice.  
Camael: nice??? Nice?!????? How could you! Cass!

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, Dean: *a bit worried now* Reau.. Camael… oh no wait where's Cas?  
Reau: OH I'M SURE THEY'RE JUST HAVING A NICE CHAT ABOUT THOSE CLOUDS DID I MENTION THE CLOUDS WOW WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT ONE  
Sam: Uh… right… say, are you okay there Reau?  
Reau: NO IDEA WHAT YOURE TALKING ABOUT I FEEL JUST FINE I MEAN WOULD YOU LOOK AT THOSE CLOUDS 

Dean: Okay, WHAT is going on?  
Cass: *teleports back i guess* Camael was being irresponsible. We had a discussion.  
Camael: I hate you  
Cass: sure you do. Go on.

Camael: but seriously the clouds do look spectacular. *uses angel powers to make the clouds sparkle*  
Reau: don't they, I mean- *actually sees the sparking clouds* WOAH WHAT!!!!! SO COOL!!!  
Dean: *looks out the window* what in the world…  
Reau: *remembers the scratch* YUP JUST KEEP LOOKING AT THOSE CLOUDS! *looks over at Camael & Cas, panicked* *whisper yells:* HELP ME FIX THIS!!!

Cass: I’ve helped you enough, and that is more than I said I would. You’re on your own  
Camael: but Cassssss *is ignored* ok well, demon, I can’t fix it.  
Dean: what are you talking about?  
Camael: the music? As Cass said, we love it, can you turn it up?

Sam: please no  
Dean: Well, Sammy, you’ve been outvoted.  
Cass and Sam sit in misery as AC/DC blasts.  
Reau: *looks panicked at the VERY obvious ant scratch, turns to Camael again* (whispering still, obvi) no no no c'mon DEAN WILL KILL MaggiE. HE WILL SEND ME STRAIGHT TO HELL AND I DON'T WANT TO GO TO HELL CAMAEL THERE'S NO CANDY AND EVERYONE THERE IS SUPER MEAN OKAY. C'MON HELP ME, I’ll… I’ll… *tries frantically to think of what an angel would want*, I’ll give you a uh, limited edition my little pony knife? Not mine, of course, but I’ll totally steal it from somewhere for you!! 

Camael: no, no stealing, alright? Look I’ll help you cause let’s be honest, Dean will come after me too, and—well I don’t know where I’d go. We just need to fix it. Calm down. We need a plan.  
Reau: a PLAN? A PLAN? What we need is PREPARATIONS FOR A FUNERAL!!!!! *starts panicking hysterically*  
Camael: shhhhh! They’ll hear you, ok first, we just need to play it cool for a little, keep them driving until NIGHT when it’s DARK and hard to see, then while they’re asleep we can work on it. Yes? And if you want, after that, we can plan a funeral too.

Reau: BUT…. oh no wait. That does work yeah. Huh. Did not expect that, a smart angel. Also, fyi, yes I want to plan a funeral after that!  
Camael: Great. First I'm going to crash now, cause your annoying ass voice tires me immensely. (in reality, they just spent like 10x the mana they can safely use) *sleeps like a fucking rock)  
Reau: Pls, my voice is like an ANGELS… well, a uh, metaphorical angel. Listen to this! 

Dean: oh no, Reau please no  
Reau: *starts singing along to the song, Very Very Very Badly and Very Very Very Loudly, like it sounds like a Walrus is being Beaten To Death by the Tooth of A Werewolf  
Dean: Please, someone make it stop  
Sam: *just hunches down, covering up his hands with his years*  
Camael: just freaking sleeps like a BOSS

Cass: mutes it so he doesn’t have to hear (everyone else does but this little shit is free)  
One hour later:  
Reau: is STILL singing, Sam is in absolyte misery  
Dean: Reau, you have ruined every single song for me. RUINED.  
Reau: PLS, my singing is BEAUTIFUL! *holds up a rotting banana as a microphone and starts to sing louder* 

Camael: wakes up, : heya, what’d I miss. OH Reau, no, where the HELL is that rotten banana from? You're going to get sick! *pauses, wonders what kindness is* WHICH WOULD BE A BLOODY GOOD THING, I HOPE YOU FUCKING DIE  
Cass: me too. Please stop singing.  
Reau: *hurt* WOW. SO MEAN. My singing is BEAUTIFUL. Also! Older bananas are GOOD for you, which ANYONE knows, so the obvious thing to do if you want to eat healthy is wait for the banana to be rotting & moldy and then eat it! OBVIOUSLY. 

Camael, *who has had experience with rotten bananas, perhaps not of the terran kind, but let's assume rotten bananas are worse on earth than heaven.* Wait what singing? Also, no, rotten bananas are rotten, there is nothing good left about them, just teh bad. Please get rid of that.  
Reau: Oh! You didn't get to hear my singing!! Maybe I should start all over again!  
Sam & Dean & Cas all together: NO!!!!

Reau:: :(  
Reau: also, you're SO wrong about the banana! Just watch! *takes a huge bite, immediately realizes this was a Mistake this was Very Much A Mistake* Swallows, making a sour lemon face- u know the one- and puts on a forced grin. “That was… so good!”  
Camael: sure it was, and I’m also sure you don't have to spit it out of the window. Would you like me to move out of your way?

Reau: *looks at the window, looks down at the banana, looks out the window*...... FINE YES YOU WIN NOW GET OUT OF THE WAY *shoves her aside and leans out the window, gagging*  
Reau: Also! Why am I in the middle seat again? This seems unfair. I vote we switch! *starts shoving Camael aside to get into the window seat*  
Camael, fully rested and not half way to unconsciousness: Shoves Reau back, into Cas.

Cass: Camael, watch yourself!  
Camael: I would but i don't have a mirror to see my beautiful face. Unfortunate.  
Reau: oh sure yeah. Fine! Maybe I'll take Cas’s seat… *sees Cas’s face* uh you know what nope yup i'm good here yup wow what a wonderful time this is yup Great Days wow would you look at the clouds!  
Camael: I’m not editing the clouds again.

Reau: *actually upset* aw, they were so pretty though. Well, fine, what is there to do for the rest of this trip?  
Camael: I spy? 20 questions? Chopsticks? I dunno.  
Reau: TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!  
Camael: YES  
Reau: Okay, okay, you first! Truth or dare?  
Camael: Uh, dare, obviously

Reau: Ummm….I dare you to… *looks at Deans car radio, leans over & whispers* I dare you to change the track on that radio to the My Little Pony theme song, and don't let it change back until like, 10 minutes have gone by!  
Camael: fine, but I can only hold that for about a minute and a half. *the car blasts my little pony*  
Dean: oh you have got to be shitting me  
Sam: is 100% grinning 

Reau: YES this is amazing, cmon Dean this is Quality Music! *turns to Camael* that was The Best Thing Ever  
Camael: I hate you. *music fizzles back to Asia* ok, truth or dare.  
Reau: Dare! I'm not a COWARD!  
Camael: ok, I dare you…hmm… I dare you to dance the Macarena on the roof right now.  
Reau: Oh hell yeah! *practically runs up to the roof, and starts loudly dancing & singing the Macarena* 

Dean: *groans* Why would you give her a dare that involved singing?!  
Camael: I specifically said Dance. But oh well, I can tune her out. :)))))  
Dean: WE CAN'T!!! WE CAN'T TUNE HER OUT AT ALL!!!  
Reau: *hops back in, having finish the Macarena*Oh please, you would never want to tune out such beautiful music. *turns to Camael*, and I can't do the macarena without singing the song! That's just… wrong! Now, for you, truth or dare?

Camael: truth, dares are overrated.  
Reau: Hmmm alright. What is… *starts grinning* What is the absolutely most embarrassing thing you have done Ever?  
Camael: hmm I may need to consult my brother on this  
Cass; leave me out of these things, please.

Camael: fine, My most embarrassing moment… I asked where Lucifer went.  
Reau: Oh yes, oh I am going to bring that up every single second of every single day!  
Camael: Brilliant. Now for you, truth or dare.  
Reau: I'm going truth. 

Camael: ok then, what; your biggest regret?  
Reau: Woah. Just going right for the deep questions huh? *she pauses, & thinks about it for a bit*Okay uh, my deepest regret is… *STARTS TO TEAR UP A LITTLE* okay so, there was this demon, a real full on demon, who I had to kill, but it was my first time killing one of them, and I… I hesitated. And it got away. It ended up killing fifteen people before I caught up to it again and…” she stops and clears her throat, “yeah”. Also, my deepest regret is eating that banana! God, that was awful” she grins a little, quickly wiping away a tear. 

Camael: Well yeah eating that banana was a horrible idea. But you can’t predict everything, ya know? Sometimes shit happens. People can die, and it’s not necessarily your fault, you can’t predict the future. Take it from someone who’s been around for half an eternity, you can’t save everyone, and you can’t stop all the bad things from happening. Sometimes you just have a rotten banana. 

Reau: yeah… I guess. Still sucks though.  
*Car falls into silence*  
Dean: turns up the music again  
Sam *shoves him*

Dean: What! It's like a freaking therapy session here!  
Reau: *laughs a little*, alright , Camael, truth or dare?  
Camael: Truth, I guess, since we’re doing that.  
Reau: Alright, uh, *thinks for a moment, pauses, then asks*, what's it… what's it really like, being an angel? 

Camael: *laughs* wow, ok, Honestly? It freaking sucked, like dad’s been gone for who knows how long and for a while we were all working together but then freaking Michael wass running the show. MICHAEL! For shit’s sake! And it was all “do this” and “do that” like hell naw. And I mean that’s why I haven’t been back, cause like why would we follow a father who never even shows up?  
Cass: Camael, that is enough.

Camael: Oh i’m sorry, did I offend your devout feelings oh mighty brother?  
Cass: you know, I’m starting to think this game isn’t necessarily the best. How about 20 questions?  
Reau: Alright, alright, fine. *sighs, & gazes out a window* *sits RIGHT THE FUCK UP* “OH MY GOD DEAN PULL OVER RIGHT NOW

Dean: panicked, pulls over immediately  
Dean: What's wrong?!  
Reau: Look! *points to sign saying “Pumpkin Patch & Animal Farm: Animals up for Adoption!”. WE NEED TO GO RIGHT NOW!  
Camael:YESSSSS  
Dean: we don't have the time for a dog.

Reau: Lets just… lets just have a look around! We totally don't have to adopt an animal hahahaha… *turns to Camael, whispers* we are absolutely adopting an animal  
Camael: whispers back oh yeah.  
Cass: we are not. You couldn;t get one last millenia and you certainly aren't getting one now.  
Camael: But I’ve always wanted a dog, Cass!!!

Reau: Dogs are great! Cmon, they're happy, they're fluffy, they're cute, what's not to like!  
Dean: We are Not getting a dog  
Reau: Well…. Fine, but can we just look around? Pleaseeeeee?  
Camael: Alright, Reau, take my hand….

Reau: *a little confused, but takes her hand*  
Camael: freaking teleporter over to the place, bt slightly off and they land inside the dog pen. Stumbles sideways into the fence and collapses to the ground. “That one, there, it’s name will be Harley.” They cough, tellepoerting obviously bad for thier health, then grin like a fucking idiot.  
Reau: *Concerned* Hey, wait are you alright?! *then takes a closer look at the dog* awwww!!! So cute, and he's a corgi too!!

Person in charge of the dog pen: Uhhh… where the fuck did you guys come from  
Reau: *reaches into her pocket, pulls out a thick wad of cash*, ask no questions and we won't lie… or whatever the saying is. Anyways, we'll take this guy, whos name, by the way, will most definitely be Tuxedo”

Camel: HaRLEY  
Reau: TUXEDO  
Camael: HARLEY, I GOT US HERE YOU UNGRATEFUL SKIV AND ITS NAME IS HARLEY  
Person in charge of the round pen: Uhh, actually his name is uh, Bean…  
Reau: WELL THAT'S A HORRI- wait. Actually, that's not.. Like, terrible  
Camael: bean works.

Reau: Bean it is then. So uh, you want to be the one to explain him to everyone?  
Camael: I was actually just relying on Cass to come get us cause I honestly can’t walk rn… he normally does. Sometimes he makes me wait like 5-10 minutes like it’ll make me reconsider my life choices or something. 

Reau: Well, then, while we wait… *looks around at all the candy around them* care for a snack?  
Camael: sure, they have any rollos? And while we’re here, shall we continue the game?  
Reau: Yesss, lets! *As they head toward the nearest food cart*, well, I choose truth again I guess. 

Camael: ok, well you said you’d be going on down to hell, why’s that? You have a soul.  
Reau: I’m *she takes a deep breath*… I’m, you know, part demon. So, you know, no matter how hard I try, or whatever I do, I'm just… I'm just always going to end up down there *she tries to grin but miserably fails* So it's a pit of despair for eternity for me! 

Camael:(still a little out of it and still collapsed on the ground) I dunno man, you’ve got a soul. You might want to check with my brother but I’m pretty sure that means you can get up stairs too. But oh well!  
Reau: I mean I guess. *Doesn't look entirely convinced*. Anyways, for you, truth or dare?  
Camael: I dunno, I feel obligated to tell the truth.

Reau: Okay, uh, what was… what was Lucifer like, before the whole uh, incident?  
Camel: “Well, every younger sibling kinda sees their big brothers and sisters as sort of a hero…” They pause, trying to figure out what they remember and differentiate between myth and reality, “but I really don’t know, I was still only a few centuries old, so I don’t remember him all that well.”  
Camael looks at their hands and just kinda sighs, “I think I thought he was really cool, and I definitely missed him when he left, but I can’t remember things for shit. So anyways, truth or dare?”

Reau: Oh well, uh, you know uh, sorry. About that. Happening. Yeah. That... yeah that sucks. Umm, I guess I'll stick with the pattern and go with the truth.  
Camael: ehh, Luci probably deserved it, that’s what Gabe and Cass say anyways. Ok, truth, you know? Let's go for some light, fluff content, why do you like my little pony so much?

Reau: What is there not to like?! Its cute little sparkly ponies learning about friendship and adventures!! And there's a dragon!! It's everything you would ever want wrapped up in a show! Plus, I mean, I have, you know, a CONNECTION *she points to where her wings are (well not like actually spread out cause like that would raise some questions but you know)* 

Camael: you mean you are actually stuck with those monstrosities?  
Reau: Are you kidding me? These are beautiful, I mean look at them!! *forgets everything shes ever learned about how to actually be normal and opens up her My Little Pony wings in front of the entire fucking pumpkin patch place*

Camael: No–  
The farmer dude, and the other hunters, walking up:  
Dean: yes, and it would be two people who’d just sort of appear from no-where, have you seen anything like that?  
Farmer dude: as a matter of fact, yes, how did you know?

Dean: We’re siblings, there’s a prank war going on.  
Farmer: you don't look alike  
Sam: Foster care.  
Reau: *to Camael, not seeing others yet* Get OFF ME!! It's not like anyone saw- *looks around, sees everyone staring.* oh shit, uh, *tucks the wings back in* NOTHING TO SEE HERE! JUST A REAL LIFE ORDINARY HUMAN BEING! 

Camael: yeah, jesse guys, you’d think you’d never seen cosplay before. Chill. Oh, Cas, sweet, took you long enough.  
Cass: You went to the wrong farm, this is the neighbor of the one you wanted to go to.  
Camael: ah- I uh- well you know, if you’d just taught me better, I would be fine but nooo, Cass has to go on his holy missions.

Cass: whatever, can you walk.  
Camael: Mostly, let’s go.  
Reau: Aw, no, we have to walk all the way back? *looks at the giant pumpkin patch farm, already tired* can't you just, teleport us?  
Cass: not publicly. Let's go.

Reau: Oh cmon, these people don’t notice anything! I mean I just opened up my wings in front of everyone and it was all fine!  
Dean: *from behind them, having walked up to them by now* I'm sorry, you did WHAT?  
Reau: *turning around slowly* Ahhh…. Dean… Sam… how are you guys? Nice day! Great clouds. Side note, we bought a dog! *points to Bean* *grins sheepishly* 

Camael *leaning on Cass still cause standing is HARD* It’s called bean  
Cass: ok the weight of my disappointment is too much along with your body weight so… *stops supporting Camel's weight*  
Camael: traitor

Dean: What? No. We are not getting a dog, I thought I made this perfectly clear. We are hunters! This is dangerous, we are not bringing a dog along to every mission!  
Reau: Bean can handle it! He's a fierce guy! *At this exact moment, Bean chooses to roll onto his back and wag his tail, looking very cute but not at all fierce*  
Dean: No. Nope, not happening. 

Reau: Well…. See, we uh, we already… bought him…  
Camael: we’re really just stuck with him now. You know, maybe father made me end up here instead of next door, Cass, are you really gonna deny god's will?  
Cass: your incompetence led you here, not him.

Camael: I dunno, teleporting is done through his power so… besides look at this little angel, how could he not be from father 🥺  
Bean: *looks up at all of them with his wide puppy dog eyes*  
Sam: Well… I mean… he is cute…

Dean: Sam NO. All of you, NO. We are NOT keeping this dog. I mean he is a fucking corgi, how would he even keep up on missions?  
Reau: So youre saying that you're going to just reject him because he's a corgi and not some amazing guard dog?  
Dean: YES!  
Reau: Well fine then, you can be the one to return him. See how you feel when you just LEAVE HIM THERE, ALL ALONE, for ETERNITY 

Dean: *just motions for the leash. Reau hands it to him* *He walks over to the dog pen*  
Reau: Just wait for it…. Wait for it….  
Dean: *about to hand Bean over to the Random Dude Who is in Charge of the Dog Pen* *pauses* *looks at Bean* *looks back at everyone else* *Sam secretly smirks cause he knows what's coming* *Dean glares at them, but walks back with Bean*

Dean: Nobody say a fucking thing. *hands Bean back to Reau & Camael* You two are in charge of this...thing, I'm not dealing with it  
Sam: Aw, Dean, couldn't let the little guy go huh?  
Dean *glares & shoves him* Oh don't you start. This is just so we can get back to the car already. Does anybody remember our mission? The duke?! 

Reau: Righttt, sure, the mission. Totally not how absolutely adorable Bean is, no I'm sure that did not factor in at alllll.  
Dean: I'll have you know that no, it did not 

*The others exchange looks*  
Sam: Uh huh, sure Dean.  
Camael: We can train beans to fight, it’ll be great.  
Cass: please don’t  
Camael: IT'LL BE GREAT!


End file.
